Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000
Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 is a direct-to-video film. It was released October 5, 1999 in Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants and Target stores.Chuck E. Cheese licensed items http://web.archive.org/20021010141319/rock_afire.tripod.com/ceccollect/licensed/licensed2.html The plot is that a boy named Charlie Rockit needs $50,000 dollars to fix his aunt and uncle's tractor engine, so Chuck E. Cheese and friends go to the Galaxy 5000 to win it in a race.Complete film on YouTube Synopsis Charlie Rockit's aunt and uncle are in danger of losing their farm because they need $50,000 to replace their tractor. To raise the money, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends decide to enter the Galaxy 5000 race, on the planet Orion. Cast *Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere - Chuck E. Cheese (costume) *Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman - Helen Henny (costume) *Micah Menikos, Shay Coldwell - Jasper T. Jowls (costume) *Chris Cason, Reny Fulton - Mr. Munch (costume) *Duncan Brannan - Chuck E. Cheese (voice) *Jeremy Blaido - Jasper T. Jowls (voice) *Chris Sabat - Mr. Munch (voice), Piano Player, Announcer, Narrator *Georgia Denney - Helen Henny (voice) *Steven Lange - Pasqually, Harry the Hermit *Galen Beyea - Charlie Rockit *Kenyon Holmes - Peter *Rob Flanagan - Ivan *Jackson Kane - Dr. Zoom *Lydia Mackay - Astrid *Don Shook - Flapjack *Johnathon Vought - Pizza Guy *Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Hawes - Reporters *Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Gen Fukunaga - Policemen *Candace Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew DeLuma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Stevie Webb - Dancers *The Morris Brothers - Soda Shop Stage Dancers Songs * "The Galaxy's For You and Me" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Chris Sabat * "The Real Me" - Heather Garner * "Snowball's Chance in Texas" - Jeremy Blaido * "Zoom Gas" - Neil Bligh * "True Potential" - Michael McFarland * "I Know I Can" - Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido , Chris Sabat, Georgia Denney, Michael McFarland * "We Did It" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat * "A Little Help From Above" - Ashley Seekatz, Brett Cline Trivia * This is the first (and as of yet, only) Chuck E. Cheese film. * This is the only film where Georgia Denney plays not only the character but the voice of Helen Henny. * This is the only film to have Christopher Sabat as the voice of Mr. Munch who is later replaced by John Bowen and Chris Hill. * Unlike most productions featuring the walkaround character costumes, Pasqually is portrayed as an actual human. Errors and Film Goofs * When the gang first lands on Orion, Helen and Chuck are lying down supine on the ground, but in the next shot when Helen gets up, she is sitting on top of Chuck. References External links * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at IMDb * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at AllRovi * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at Toonarific.com Category:Movies